Botanical/Commercial Classification: Rosa hybrida/Mini-Flora Rose Plant.
Varietal Denomination: xe2x80x98Meiptipierxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida Mini-Flora rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. Alternatively, the new variety could be termed a Miniature Floribunda. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was the product of the cross of the xe2x80x98Internikixe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,114) and xe2x80x98Olijdumxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/293,176, filed Apr. 16, 1999). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) of the new variety was the product of the cross of the xe2x80x98Meichevilxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,334) and the xe2x80x98Keinoumixe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,484). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
(xe2x80x98Internikixe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Olijdumxe2x80x99)xc3x97(xe2x80x98Meichevilxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Keinoumixe2x80x99).
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of Mini-Flora rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) forms generally globose buds in the form of a spray on stems having relatively few thorns,
(b) forms in abundance attractive double bicolored blossoms that are deep rosy pink on the central petals and pale ivory pink on the outer petals,
(c) is a vigorous grower and exhibits an open vase-shaped growth habit, and
(d) forms attractive matte medium to dark green foliage upon maturity.
The bicolored spray inflorescence coloration contrasts nicely with the dense medium to dark green foliage.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its ancestors. More specifically, the xe2x80x98Internikixe2x80x99 variety displays medium red flowers and glossy foliage, the xe2x80x98Olijdumxe2x80x99 variety displays dark red flowers, the xe2x80x98Meichevilxe2x80x99 variety displays dark pink flowers, and the xe2x80x98Keinoumixe2x80x99 variety displays dark red flowers that are borne on long stems.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry. It is well suited for use in the production of cut floral sprays under greenhouse growing conditions.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France and at West Grove, Pa. by the rooting of cuttings. Asexual propagation by the use of cuttings as performed in France and at West Grove, Pa. has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are strictly transmissible from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meiptipierxe2x80x99 variety.